1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a wall mount usable with a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a wall mount usable with a display apparatus having an improved tilting structure to tilt the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus refers to various kinds of apparatuses visually displaying data of text, images, or the like on a display panel.
Flat panel display apparatuses, such as a PDP (plasma display panel) or an LCD (liquid crystal display) are widely used as televisions or monitors, and research and development of the flat panel display apparatuses are being actively carried out. Thus, a demand for a wall mount is increasing, since the wall mount is less restricted by an installing place and occupies a small amount of space by installing the display apparatus on the wall.
In a conventional wall mount, a tilt angle of the display apparatus can be selectively adjusted through an angle adjusting member placed between a supporting bracket and a rotating bracket. The conventional wall mount having such a structure is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-1998-23535, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-5107, Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2003-23146, Japanese Patent First Publication No. 1998-174021, etc.
However, the conventional wall mount having such a structure comprises a complicated structure of the angle adjusting member for adjusting the tilt angle of the display apparatus.
Further, the angle adjusting member of the conventional wall mount requires many components, and thus it costs a lot for the components and assembly of the conventional wall mount.